


Обещания (Promises)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Experimental Style, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, TYL!Naito Longcamp, Time Travel, maybe UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Савада Тсунаеши всей душой ненавидит Ромео.





	Обещания (Promises)

**Author's Note:**

> Есть отклонения от канона в плане событий и тех, кто на них повлиял (поймете, о чем я).  
> Этому миру нужно больше Найто!
> 
> Посвящается Леди Винтер.

      Савада Тсунаеши всей душой ненавидит Ромео.  
      Нет, не того, что из пьесы Шекспира. Того, которому хватило ума связаться с Бьянки. И не хватило — не есть ее стряпню. Того, который едва не затащил их с Ламбо в потусторонний мир.  
      Краткого соприкосновения с загробным миром хватило, чтобы приобрести способность видеть мертвых. Будь Савада предприимчивее, он бы запатентовал этот способ. Куча экстрасенсов-шарлатанов, наверное, заплатила бы кучу денег, чтобы обрести такой «дар». Для Тсунаеши это было сущее проклятие.  
      Мужчины, женщины, дети и старики... их было гораздо меньше, чем могло бы показаться. Случалось, что Савада не видел умерших целый день, а то и два или три — за это время он почти успевал уверить себя, что проклятие спало, но потом на глазах снова появлялся кто-то, кто не успел закончить дела при жизни, и все надежды осыпались прахом.  
      Со временем Тсунаеши даже научился не шарахаться от вдруг появлявшихся духов. Ему не нравилось, с каким беспокойством друзья смотрели на него в такие моменты. Но ведь не рассказывать же им о дурацкой и совершенно бесполезной способности! Сочтут еще, что он умом двинулся (что не удивительно, при той-то обстановке, что его каждый день окружала). И все же в психушку Саваде не хотелось, потому и молчал. Даже от расспросов наблюдательного Реборна научился отбиваться. И еще много чему научился.   
      Некоторые призраки оказывались дружелюбными. Они были рады поговорить с кем-то, кроме себе подобного, и хватались за возможность, словно утопающий за соломинку. Некоторые просили передать что-то их близким (пару раз, выполняя такие просьбы втайне от Реборна, Тсунаеши бывал бит недоверчивыми родственниками), другие были рады и просто компании. Кое-кто даже помогал незадачливому «мафиозному боссу». Пару раз, рассматривая свои табели с оценками, Савада даже допускал мысль, что его способность не такое уж и проклятие. Но быстро гнал ее прочь. В том, чтобы видеть мертвых, не было совершенно ничего хорошего.  
  


* * *

  
      Путешествие в будущее оказалось тем еще приключением. Тсунаеши не мог вспомнить, когда еще видел столько призраков разом — даже тот табун, что притащился вслед за варийцами, казался безобидной группкой жаждущих мести призраков. Когда Саваде сказали, что он в Намимори, он не мог поверить, что столько мертвых может быть в этом милом тихом городке. Как ему объясняли духи из «старших», в мире живых их обычно держали незаконченные дела. И Тсунаеши решительно не понимал, как такое количество людей с незаконченными делами могло набраться в безмятежном Намимори. Даже за десять лет.  
      Объяснение произошедшего за последние годы немного прояснило ситуацию. Улучив момент, Савада даже смог пообщаться с одним из просочившихся сквозь барьер (шутка ли, барьеры, ограничивавшие влияние нон-тринисетте, перекрывали и путь для призраков!) духов. Как оказалось, многие пришли сюда следом за людьми из Италии. Другие оказались лишь случайными жертвами действий тех самых людей. Была даже группа тех, кто жаждал отомстить Хибари — Тсунаеши это не то, чтобы удивило... но в школьные годы, помнится, Кея не убивал. Впрочем, время меняет людей.  
      Шли дни, а с ними и росло желание Савады поквитаться с Бьякураном. Уже даже не за собственную смерть (интересно, а его призрак гуляет где-то здесь? Или, быть может, он оказался в прошлом?), но за все те жертвы, что повлекли действия таинственного злодея. Всего за две вылазки Тсунаеши успел познакомиться с маленькой девочкой: мертвенно-бледной, с отчетливой раной прямо под ключицей — случайной жертвой перестрелки; и пареньком, его ровесником, которого друзья прозвали «Лимбо». Последний десять лет назад, наверное, был одного возраста с Ламбо. Это и сходство прозвища с именем хранителя Вонголы, по-видимому, и стали решающим фактором для его убийства.   
      После разговора с тем мальчишкой Тсунаеши несколько часов не выходил из тренировочной комнаты — Лал в какой-то момент плюнула, поняв, что ее особо не слушают, и предоставила ему тренироваться самому. Савада как мог выплескивал гнев: рушил притащенные для отработки ударов снаряды, кричал и смахивал злые слезы. Под конец совсем обессилев, он смог только рухнуть посреди тренировочного зала и дать волю эмоциям. Слезы сами бежали по щекам и никак не желали остановиться. Груз всего, что произошло за десять лет, разом обрушился на него — слишком молодого для всего этого. Слишком неготового к смертям, особенно — в таком количестве.  
      Тсунаеши так погрузился в эмоции, что не сразу услышал неуверенное «Привет». Только когда это повторили прямо над ухом и громче, Савада обратил внимание на чужой голос. Тут же стало жутко стыдно. Всем тут тяжело — и только он позволяет себе плакать, как ребенок.  
      Под звуки чужого смеха — веселого, но без единой ноты издевки — Савада спешно вытер лицо рукавом толстовки и поднял взгляд. Серые брюки в полосочку, в лучших традициях гангстерских фильмов, не особо помогали понять, кто перед ним. А вот огненно-рыжие волосы, стоящие торчком, шипастые браслеты на руках с закатанными рукавами рубашки и слегка безумная улыбка показались знакомыми. Лицо его казалось взрослее, но в памяти медленно всплыло имя.  
      — Л-лонгчемп-кун? — протянул Тсунаеши неуверенно. Найто одобрительно кивнул и шутливо поклонился. — П-прости, что я... мне не сказали, что ты прибыл, и я...  
      — Я не приезжал, Еш... — Лонгчемп задумчиво замолк. Пару секунд он пожевал нижнюю губу, словно силясь что-то вспомнить, и наконец, озаренно улыбнулся. — Савада-чан!  
      — Как это? Ты все это время был здесь? — Тсунаеши непонимающе захлопал глазами. Образ собеседника все еще выглядел слишком размытым после слез. — И почему меня никто не...  
      — Нет, Савада-чан, — Найто покачал головой, и улыбка его стала удивительно грустной. Савада не смог вспомнить, когда видел на лице одноклассника такое выражение. — Меня здесь не было.  
      — Тогда как ты здесь оказался? Я ничего не понимаю! — решительно высказался Тсунаеши и резко поднялся на ноги.   
      Голова тут же закружилась, и он пошатнулся. Лонгчемп метнулся было помочь ему устоять, но в последнее мгновение замер, так и не коснувшись чужой руки. Оставшийся без поддержки Савада все-таки шлепнулся обратно на пол, больно ударившись коленом.  
      — И-тэ-тэ... — тряхнув головой, Тсунаеши резко закрыл и открыл глаза. Найто по-прежнему молчал, только улыбка его стала словно еще грустнее. Когда зрение окончательно прояснилось, Савада наконец понял, что его смущало в образе собеседника. — Хиии! Так ты...  
      — Мертв? — не обратив внимания на чужой страх, Лонгчемп чуть склонил голову к плечу. — Это да.  
      — Но как же...  
      — Сейчас мало кому из Альянса не досталось. Я просто попался под руку.  
      — Так это все Бьякуран? — Тсунаеши нахмурился.   
      В голове не укладывалось, что бывший одноклассник, тот веселый, хотя и страшно приставучий парень мертв.  
      — Да какое там, — Найто скорбно, почти театрально вздохнул. — Это все Расиэль. Застал нас с Пантерой врасплох со своими «Пипистрело Темпеста», — он скорчил смешную рожицу, явно передразнивая неизвестного врага. — У Бьякурана-то на кого-то вроде меня и времени нет.  
      — А почему ты здесь? В смысле, в Японии... — забубнил Савада, все еще не до конца веря в происходящее. — И откуда ты...  
      — Знаю, что ты видишь духов? Мне Пантера сказала, — пожал плечами собеседник. — Давно еще, в школе. Она тоже их видит… видела, и наблюдала за тобой, вот и поняла, — тут же пояснил он, заметив на лице Тсунаеши непонимающее выражение. — Вообще-то, мы с тобой... в смысле, с тобой взрослым обсуждали это. Я при жизни не видел, но верил. Когда Мангуста умер, он, ну то есть ты, будущий ты, передал мне его последнее наставление. А в Японии я потому что здешний дом я люблю... любил? Не понять, как теперь говорить! В общем, этот дом мне дорог. Я хотел посмотреть на него в последний раз, а потом заметил тебя с девочками, и решил последовать за тобой. Передать привет?.. не знаю. Просто захотелось поболтать. Мангуста уже «ушел», Пантера и не задерживалась в междумирье, а с кем мне еще болтать? В смысле, народу-то здесь толчется уйма, но все не то, я многих из них даже не знаю.  
      Найто все продолжал болтать, а Тсунаеши перестал слушать уже на середине его монолога. В ушах звенело — не в последнюю очередь от осознания всей плачевности ситуации. Одно дело — слышать о том, что кто-то знакомый умер, совсем другое — получить тому самое прямое подтверждение. До сих пор никого из близких в виде духа он не видел, и от того не было столь четкого ощущения реальности всего, что произошло. Тогда можно было отогнать мысли о знакомых людях подальше. Словно бы они не умирали. С Лонгчемпом такой номер не пройдет. Образ потерявших цвет глаз выкинуть из головы не получится.  
      Сама собой пришла мысль, что Найто уже давно не появлялся в школе, так что Тсунаеши даже не мог вспомнить, когда видел его в последний раз. Видел  _живым_.  
  


* * *

  
      Тсунаеши и представить не мог, насколько быстро привыкнет к постоянному присутствию одноклассника. Взрослый Лонгчемп оказался не таким приставучим, умел вовремя замолкать, а еще, кажется, всегда чувствовал, когда кто-то посторонний приближался, и потому успевал свернуть разговор прежде, чем их обнаружат. Точнее, обнаружить могли только Саваду, говорящего с пустотой, но ни одному из них не хотелось, чтобы это случилось. Если ребята решат, что Тсунаеши нездоров, то уж точно не отвяжутся и будут постоянно рядом, не давая возможности поговорить. А говорить оказалось так легко... С другими многое нельзя было обсудить — просто потому, что они живые, или потому, что не смогут понять, а Савада — правильно объяснить. Найто словно бы знал Тсунаеши даже лучше, чем тот сам себя знал. Пожалуй, так оно и было, ведь этот Лонгчемп знал Саваду и взрослым. И именно от Найто Тсунаеши узнал, каким был мир за пределами базы.  
      Киоко вышла замуж за Мочиду, а тот работал на Вонголу. И-Пин поступила в колледж. Хару стала известным модельером. Рехей и Хана поженились. Емицу и Нана скорее всего живы — по крайней мере, в междумирье их нет. Почти все варийцы живы и здоровы, только один их офицер сменился, и он как раз застрял в междумирье, но остается рядом с былыми товарищами. Мукуро тоже жив, но все так же торчит в бочке. В сущности, мир хоть и сошел с ума, во многом оставался прежним.  
      — А когда вы вернетесь, то сможете все исправить, — убежденно заключил Лонгчемп после очередной порции высказанных «неправильностей мира».   
      Савада криво усмехнулся. За прошедшее время он успел привыкнуть к неживому состоянию товарища. Привык и к тому, что даже мертвый тот все так же не унывает. Но вот самому зарядиться неугасимым оптимизмом Найто у него не получалось.  
      — Для начала надо вернуться. А для этого надо добраться до этого Ирие. А этого не случится, если я не придумаю что-нибудь со своим Пламенем. Хибари-сан говорит: «Почему ты не используешь свое оружие», и он явно на что-то намекает, но я не понимаю. Я использую Пламя, чтобы передвигаться и чтобы усиливать удары, но это явно не то...  
      — О, а я, кажется, понял, — Лонгчемп широко улыбнулся и подскочил, едва не запутавшись в своих длинных ногах. — Смотри, если ты используешь Пламя, то тебя тянет в противоположную сторону. Ну, типа инерция, да? — спросил он, вытянув руки вперед. Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Найто отвел одну руку за спину. — А если так? Пыыыыщ! От Пламени одной руки тебя будет тянуть назад, но от Пламени второй — вперед, и в итоге ты остаешься на месте! Правда, всегда есть шанс переломать руки или расплющиться, я не уверен, как это действует, но...  
      — Найто, ты гений! — Тсунаеши невольно улыбнулся. Он тоже поднялся, отряхивая штанины, и достал баночку с пилюлями. — Ты прав, если попробовать уравновесить силу Пламени...  
      Лонгчемп с интересом наблюдал за тем, как товарищ копит Пламя на руках. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Савада медлит — и не столько из желания все сделать правильно, сколько из страха (вполне обоснованного, если подумать). Но прежде, чем Найто решил вмешаться, Тсунаеши все-таки выпустил Пламя.  
      Через пару минут, едва касаясь бледной ладонью затылка отключившегося товарища, Лонгчемп благодарил мироздание за то, что прикосновения призраков ощущались как холодное, почти ледяное дуновение ветра (с описания самого Тсунаеши). Савада мог получить сотрясение мозга, но хотя бы этим он мог помочь.  
      — Кто меня за язык тянул?.. — вздохнул Найто разглядывая умиротворенное лицо товарища. — И от меня-то пользы толковой нет, даже помощь позвать не могу...  
  


* * *

  
      — Ты, скорее всего, не веришь в Бога, но у тебя сильный ангел-хранитель, — вдруг проронил Спаннер.  
      Тсунаеши, погрузившийся в мысли о предстоящем бое, вскинул голову и удивленно уставился на мужчину. Они немного отстали от остальных — Спаннер словно только того и ждал.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — догадываясь, о чем речь, уточнил Савада. Бредущий рядом и подозрительно молчаливый Лонгчемп заглянул ему в лицо и виновато улыбнулся.  
      — Я пока не разобрался, что происходит, но тебе очень везет. Никаких отеков, когда они должны быть, например. И я не был до конца честен с тобой: я не выстрелил не только потому, что не могу убивать сам. Пистолет замерз. Я подумал, что это может быть эффект прорыва точки нуля, но потом Шоичи чудом выжил, потому что его кровь слишком быстро сворачивалась, и я понял, что дело не в этом. Что-то или кто-то охраняет тебя. Тебе повезло.  
      — Я правда не понимаю, — Тсунаеши нервно улыбнулся и поспешил опустить голову, скрывая глаза за челкой.  
      Прикосновение к плечу, похожее на дуновение ледяного ветра, Тсунаеши предпочел принять как попытку извиниться за излишнее вмешательство.  
  


* * *

  
      — Ну, вот и все, — выдохнул Тсунаеши, разглядывая высокие деревья.  
      Оторваться от остальных большого труда не составило: ребята так оживленно обсуждали последние события, что едва ли заметили бы взрыв прямо у них под носом. Но Саваде это было только на руку: вот-вот их должны были вернуть домой, в родное время, и это были последние минуты, когда можно спокойно поговорить с призраком, всего за пару месяцев ставшим настоящим другом.  
      — Ну да, все, — Найто стоял рядом, по правую руку, и почти касался локтя Тсунаеши. — Теперь вернешься домой, и снова в гущу событий. Зато сможешь больше не допустить всего этого.  
      — Только помощи такой, как от тебя, уже не будет, — Тсунаеши изобразил тень улыбки, от которой так и веяло сожалением. — Мне жаль, что я смог разглядеть в тебе друга только после твоей смерти.  
      — Это не совсем так, — Лонгчемп хитро прищурился. — Мы с тобой из этого времени дружим. Просто ему понадобилось чуть больше времени, чтобы ко мне привыкнуть.  
      Они дружно усмехнулись, хотя и понимали, что смешного в этом мало.  
      — Спасибо, Найто. За все. За помощь, за кучу раз спасенную жизнь, и это при твоем-то состоянии! За то, что слушал и помогал держаться. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды лучшим другом мне станет призрак, — Савада опустил голову и принялся рассматривать травинки перед своими ногами.  
      — Рад, что это так, хоть это все и выглядит грустным, — Лонгчемп быстро вернул себе задорную улыбку. — Ну, смотри сам, все повернулось хорошо. Вы возвращаетесь в свое время, и у тебя будет куча времени. Раз уж я мертв, то, наверное, мои воспоминания не передадутся. Так что... передавай юному мне привет, ладно?  
      Найто весело улыбнулся и подмигнул взглянувшему на него Тсунаеши. Тот не выдержал и все-таки улыбнулся в ответ.  
      Они помолчали, наслаждаясь тишиной. В этом молчании не было неловкости — одно только понимание.  
      Наконец, Саваду окликнули, и он тяжело выдохнул. Было непросто привыкнуть к разговорам куда более душевным, чем болтовня о школе-семье-испытаниях-в-стиле-Вонголы, и еще сложнее будет отвыкнуть. Но ему пора возвращаться и самому строить все это. Исправлять все, что пошло не так в этом мире.  
      — Знаешь, — быстро проговорил Найто, и Тсунаеши, почти сорвавшийся с места, чтобы нагнать остальных, замер. Развернувшись, он заметил в глазах собеседника выражение, которое видел очень редко и так и не смог разгадать, что же оно значит. — Я не говорил этого, но моим незаконченным делом ведь был ты.  
      Раньше, чем Савада успел ответить, Лонгчем дернулся вперед. Тсунаеши почувствовал ледяное прикосновение к плечам — лишь иллюзия настоящих объятий, но это говорило куда больше, чем могли бы сообщить слова. Отстранившись, Найто улыбнулся. Он кивнул в сторону тропинки, молча напоминая, что Саваде пора идти. Тсунаеши тоже кивнул, понимая, что слова будут лишними. Улыбнувшись товарищу напоследок, он медленно развернулся и зашагал к ожидавшим его товарищам.  
  


* * *

  
      — Найто! — обрадовано воскликнул Тсунаеши, и одноклассник вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
      — А-а, Савада-чан, рад тебя видеть! — Лонгчемп приветливо улыбнулся. Тсунаеши же, едва взглянув на него, помрачнел. Он и не понимал, насколько далеко отношение Найто из этого времени от отношения Найто из будущего. Тому, взрослому Лонгчемпу не нужно было вешать на лицо эту — теперь Савада видел — искусственную улыбку. Он всегда был честен, и если улыбался, то улыбался искренне. — А я думал, ты все еще дуешься на меня за тот случай с Мафия-лэндом! Ты совсем не разговаривал со мной с тех пор!  
      — И правда, — Савада виновато опустил взгляд, в то время как обрадованный Найто схватил его за руку и принялся энергично трясти. — Прости, что так вышло. Тебя давно не было в школе, и я решил...  
      — Ты заметил мое отсутствие? — в глазах, в этом времени наполненных цветом изумруда, заплескался восторг, и Тсунаеши не сдержал улыбки. Он скучал по тому, взрослому Найто, но был рад видеть Найто из своего времени. Живого. Прячущегося за напускной жизнерадостностью, но живого. — Если честно, я пропускал занятия не по болезни, — заговорщицки зашептал Лонгчемп, и Савада, которому этот тон уже был хорошо известен, улыбнулся еще шире. — Готовится моя Церемония наследования!!  
      — Разве не рано?  
      — Вообще, да, но семье нужен рулевой! Меня попросили провернуть все пораньше, и я решил, что ничего плохого не произойдет! Кстати, у меня есть вопрос, но он может показаться странным, — Найто снова снизил тон до шепота. Тсунаеши кивнул, давая понять, что слушает. — На днях со мной случилось кое-что странное! Непонятные видения. Со мной такого не бывает обычно, но тут вот возникли в голове картинки. И там был ты, только взрослый! И я, тоже взрослый... я вроде как обещал тебе всячески помогать! А потом был какой-то человек, он сказал, что ты умер! Ну, взрослый ты. И потом еще странный патлатый блондин, челка на полморды! Он вроде как убил меня? Там была кровь... Но я не уверен! И у Пантеры были какие-то видения, только она мне их не рассказала! В общем, странность, но вдруг ты знаешь, что это было?  
      — Я... — Савада задумчиво нахмурился. В будущем Найто не рассказывал деталей своей смерти, а Тсунаеши не спрашивал — интуиция подсказывала ему, что такие вопросы лучше оставлять при себе. Теперь же ему приоткрылась завеса тайны. — Я знаю, что это. Но это будет сложно объяснить, и лучше не в школе. Ты... ты не против, если я зайду к тебе после уроков? У меня дома тоже поговорить не получится, ты же помнишь, там вечный бедлам.  
      — Это да, у тебя всегда весело! Ну хорошо, я только рад гостям! Тогда после школы буду ждать тебя! Спасибо, Савада-чан! — пропел Лонгчемп и, махнув рукой, помчался к зданию школы.  
  


* * *

  
      — Так значит, будущее?  
      Тсунаеши нехотя кивнул. Объяснить все оказалось еще сложнее, чем представлялось. Пришлось рассказать в общих чертах свои «приключения» и объяснить принцип работы базуки десятилетия. Лонгчемп слушал удивительно тихо, даже обошелся без комментариев, хотя в некоторые моменты и явно хотел что-то вставить. Заговорил он, только когда Савада закончил свой рассказ возвращением в Намимори.  
      — Уже нет. Насколько я понимаю, мы изменили временную линию, и теперь этого всего не произойдет, — Тсунаеши помотал головой.  
      — Эх, если у меня так мало воспоминаний о том будущем, и в них я так и не помог тебе, то, выходит, меня убили слишком быстро, — Лонгчемп вздохнул, и Савада едва не вскрикнул восторженно. Найто был искренен и даже не старался напустить на себя чрезмерно веселый вид. — Так неинтересно! Я бы предпочел увидеть все своими глазами! Какое оно, само будущее? Они еще используют бумагу, или уже перешли на компьютеры? А голограммы там на каждом шагу?   
      — Мы почти все время были на базе, — смущенный таким напором Тсунаеши едва не отпрянул. Он действительно успел забыть, как ведет себя Найто в его времени. К этому и правда нужно было привыкнуть. — Но голограммы там были. Бумагу все еще используют. И машины не летают.  
      — Не-е-ет! — шокировано выдал Лонгчемп, снова придуриваясь. — Это неправильное будущее!  
      — Вот и я говорю! — поддержал игру Савада, и оба весело прыснули.  
      На несколько минут в комнате, заваленной коробками с абсолютно ненужными вещами, повисла тишина. Прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, Тсунаеши понял, что до той уютной тишины, что иногда сопровождала их со взрослым Найто, им с Найто нынешним еще далеко. Им еще предстоит многое узнать друг о друге, чтобы добиться того взаимопонимания. Но начало положено — в этот самый момент, в этом самом месте.  
      — Слушай, Савада-чан, — вдруг подал голос Лонгчемп, улыбаясь своей фирменной, слегка безумной улыбкой. — В том будущем мы, выходит, были союзниками?  
      — Томазо упоминали в числе наших союзников, — подтвердил Тсунаеши.  
      — Послезавтра моя Церемония. Мангуста вообще-то запретил мне тебя звать, но ты все равно приходи. Гоку-чан и Ямми-чан тоже могут прийти, если захотят! Можем объявить о заключении союза Томазо и Вонголы! Представь только, как все удивятся!  
      — Я, вообще-то, все еще не хочу в мафию, — возразил Савада. — Но ты прав... И Реборн удивится. Я в деле!  
      «В этот раз все будет иначе, — решительно думал он. — Я обещаю».  
  


* * *

  
      Савада Тсунаеши всей душой ненавидит Ромео.  
      Но сейчас, стоя рядом с объявившим о заключении союза с Вонголой Найто Лонгчемпом, глядя, как вытягивается удивленно лицо Реборна и недоверчиво искажается лицо Гокудеры (бедняга, кажется, не может решить, возмущаться ему или раболепно одобрять решение «Джудайме»), как кивает словно одобрительно поймавшая его взгляд Пантера… Савада Тсунаеши благодарен.


End file.
